


Night date

by LinLovesYou



Series: Lin Loves You [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Lin x Reader, LinLovesYou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinLovesYou/pseuds/LinLovesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Lin Beifong x fem!reader.</p><p>Just a random fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night date

**Author's Note:**

> „I was searching for fanfictions, and I became so angry when I didn’t find a LinxReader fic, that I wrote a series.”
> 
> Sorry for my terrible grammar, I’m trying my best to improve it.
> 
> Hope you like it c:

You absolutely loved the nights when you and Lin had a picnic like date. You were the one who brought the delicious homemade dishes, while Lin made the best teas you have ever drunk.  
You weren’t in the best mood today, to be honest; you had a fight with your family. You hoped Lin wouldn’t ask anything just hug you; she could make you happy easily, without putting much effort into it.  
She arrived sooner than expected. You approached her, and wrapped your hands around her waist.  
„Rough day, huh?” she greeted you with a kiss.  
„You have no idea.....” you said between some other kisses. 

You both sat down, and started unpacking what you’ve brought.  
„And how was your day, Linny? Has something incredibly amazing or surprising happened today?” she poured tea for both of you, while you prepared the food.  
„Hmm, no, nothing at all. Just like any other day. It wasn’t as busy as usual, though.” she was looking, or if you could even say staring at you.  
„Is... Is there something on my face?” you pointed at your face, looking puzzled.  
„Oh, no, it’s just you are so beautiful, Pibo. You have such delicate features, it’s like looking at an oil painting.” she chuckled.  
„Oh, how poetic! Aaand I still haven’t got the slightest idea where that nickname came from.” you let out a laugh.  
„Let’s just say, it suits you perfectly, my dear. It was in one of my favourite childhood story books. Pibo was the name of a cute, intelligent, short girl who reminded me of you.” she swept your hair away from your face, stroking your cheek.  
„Ookay, then.” you laughed a little how she emphasize the word „short”, before you started cooling your cup of tea in your hands. 

It’s true you were smaller than Lin, in every way; you were shorter with a good twenty centimetres (around 7,89 inches)....give or take. She was well toned, while you were.....more of an.....average person? You being a non bender didn’t help on your fitness, you rarely exercised at all, so it’s no wonder. 

„What are you thinking about, darling, I can see and hear the gears turning in your head.”  
„Oh just about how sweet you are, bringing my favourite tea, and things...”  
„Says the one cooking my favourite dish.” you smiled at her brightly. 

„By the way, I know it’s all of a sudden, but does your mom or sister know about this?” you asked, motioning between the two of you.  
„Oh, God, no. Just no. I have no idea how my mom would react, and Su.... I don’t even talk with her nowadays.”  
„Then almost the same as here. I mean I have no idea how they would react, they keep telling me to marry a nice, handsome, wealthy man.” being in a secret relationship didn’t bothered either of you, as long as you two could meet each other frequently. You both were very happy to have each other. 

„Aand how is the academy going?”  
„Almost done, I started working with the police force a while ago, you know.”  
„Oh, yes, I remember you mentioning it.” you tried your best to look threatening. „Be careful, by the way!”  
„Keep your calm, I’m trying my best!” she protested.  
„I know, I was just kidding. I mean not about being concerned, the other.”  
„I know, I’m as careful as I can be.” she kissed your forehead.  
„Aww, you cutie.” you kissed her neck.  
„Says who, exactly, my dear?” she kissed your nose.  
„So much kissing, oh my.” you both bursted out laughing. 

As you took a sip of your tea, you noticed something unfamiliar on her left arm.  
„What’s that?” you pointed at it. „A new wound?”  
„Yes, I got it the day before yesterday. Luckily it hasn’t scarred yet, one of the healers tomorrow will be able to heal it properly.....or I hope....the one yesterday didn’t do anything other than stopping the bleeding.....” she looked doubtful.  
„Oh.... wait wh-„ you were interrupted with a rattling sound, coming from the bushes. 

You both stood up, Lin moving closer to the source of the sound. She automatically took a fight stance, ready to attack.  
„Who is there, answer me! Come out this instant!”  
„Don’t hurt me, please, I'm just here for my sister, don’t be mad, lady!” a little boy came out of the bushes, who happened to be your little brother.  
„What are you doing here? What do you think mom and dad are going to say about this?!”  
„T-the last time I saw you, you stormed out if the house, crying..... You looked too frustrated, I had to check on you.” he looked scared, you felt a little guilt building up inside of you. „Who is this, by the way? A friend of your, sister?” you glanced at each other.  
„That might be true, young lad.” Lin answered before you could say a word.  
„Is that tea?” he pointed at your hands. It seems you didn’t put down the cup when you stood up.  
„Yes, do you want some?” he nodded, so you gave it to him. „Be careful, it’s still hot a little bit....come, sit down with us.” you invited him, as you and Lin sat down.  
„Okidoki” it was almost the same cuddling like pose you were in before, except your brother now sitting on your lap.  
„Mom and dad will kill both you, and me, you know that?” he looked up at you innocently while drinking your tea.  
„Yes, but it’s so nice here.” He yawned. „You are so cozy, it makes me sleepy....” You reached for the cup, so he won’t spill it. He fell asleep within a few minutes. 

„You have never told me you had a brother.” Lin stated. Maybe she was a little angry with you for not telling it. ‘It’s not my fault at all, though, Lin is quite a distraction.’  
„I have two; a younger and an older one.”  
„Oh, allright. I never have guessed.” she looked at him. „By the way, he seems to be a nice little boy. I mean if he came all this way to check if his sister was okay, and all.....Not to mention he knew where to find you. It can only mean he knows you very well.”  
„Yes, he is, luckily I have a very good family.”  
„Thankfully......at least you.” she smiled kissing the top of your head.  
„You know....maybe one day we will have just as an amazing family as I have or even better.” You kissed her lips passionately, not caring if your brother woke up, and saw you. You could deal with that later.

**Author's Note:**

> http://linlovesyou.tumblr.com/


End file.
